


What Am I, Crowley?

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Based off the prompt: "If he's a moose, and he's a squirrel, what's that make me?"





	What Am I, Crowley?

          Brothers. It had been a month and you still couldn’t believe it. You had brothers.

          The Winchesters had come into town after your mother went missing. Well, it turns out she wasn’t missing. She was dead. And those things that go bump in the night are actually real. Who would have guessed?

          To say that your life had been a tornado of revelations in the last thirty days would be an understatement.

          And now you were in the cheap motel’s bathroom, getting ready for bed after a day full of researching the very monsters that everyone always told you were just figments of your imagination.

          “Hello boys,” a deep, drawling voice sounded from the main room. When had someone else come in? You hadn’t heard the door open.

          “Crowley,” Dean greeted tonelessly.

          You dug through all of your conversations from the last month, trying to place the name  _Crowley_ , but came up short. So, you took a few deep breaths, hoped that whatever was out there was human and didn’t mean anyone harm, and you threw open the door and quietly went into the room.

          “And  _hello_  there,” the man in the suit said, blatantly checking you out. “Who have we here?”

          “Their sister.” The word still sounded weird on your tongue.

          “ _Half_ -sister,” Dean corrected. He still hadn’t fully accepted you.

          “Well I wouldn’t expect a full-blood relation.” The mystery man had that flirtatious gleam in his eye and you could see Sam rolling his eyes out of the corner of your vision. “Your mother must be an extraordinary beauty.”

          Not knowing how to respond to this stranger, you looked to Sam for help. He cleared his throat and took a step closer to you. “Crowley, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Crowley, the King of Hell.”

          “King?” You gaped for a moment. “I didn’t know Hell was a monarchy.”

          The corner of Crowley’s lips hitched up. “I bet there are many things I could teach you, love.”

          “Alright, alright,” Dean cut in exasperatedly. “Why are you here, Crowley?”

          The King of Hell—you still couldn’t get over that—turned to your eldest brother. “Well,  _Squirrel_ , if you must know. I need your help.”

*****

          Half an hour later, Crowley had explained the situation to all three of you and you couldn’t help but notice how the three men seemed to edge you out of the conversation. It was understandable. After all, you were new to the group and to hunting. But that didn’t mean that you weren’t getting frustrated. You’d been with the Winchesters for a whole month and you still didn’t feel like you belonged, even a little.

          “How do we know you won’t turn on us?” Sam asked.

          “Cute, Moose. I come to you for help and you question my motives?”

          Dean cleared his throat and sat forward. “You want us to let you go and draw the monster to us so we can ambush it? Makes sense, except for the part where we let you go off alone.”

          “I can go with him,” you piped up, startling the men. They all seemed to have forgotten that you were here. “Make sure he keeps up his end.”

          “Absolutely not,” Dean said resolutely. “We’re not letting you go off with the King of Hell, Y/N. You don’t know the first thing about hunting.”

          “I know that you two seem to dress up as FBI a lot. You  _pretend_  to be FBI, but my mom actually  _was_  CIA. She taught me more than you know. Whatever you think I can’t handle, I promise you that you’re wrong.”

          This time it was Sam who came forward with an argument. “Humans are very different from demons, and—“

          “When I was sixteen, my mother’s cover got compromised and I was kidnapped and held hostage by some of the people she was investigating. It took nearly a week for the NAVY SEAL team to find and extract me. Do you  _really_  want to tell me that demons are different from those humans?” All three men had nothing to say to that. “I can handle Crowley and whatever he tries. Trust me.”

          After a beat of silence, Crowley clapped his hands together and stood up. “Well then. Sounds like we’ve got a plan. Y/N, let’s go and leave Squirrel and Moose to play with their weapons.”

          Both of your brothers sputtered weak arguments, but you ignored them as you pulled on your boots and coat. Once your hat and gloves were on and you had promised to call at the first sign of trouble, you took Crowley’s arm and headed out into the snow.

          “I love this kind of snow,” you said conversationally. “Big flakes, no wind, not too cold.  _This_  is the magical Christmas snow.”

          Crowley just raised an eyebrow and surveyed the sky. “How long have you been with the Winchesters?”

          “About a month. I actually have a question. You called Sam  _Moose_. I get that one. He is kind of moose-like. But why is Dean  _Squirrel_?”

          “Have you seen him eat?”

          “Ah, I get it now.” As you walked and the snowflakes fluttered down to stick in your hair, you considered your brothers’ relationship with the King of Hell. They seemed more accepting of him than they were of you. “So if Sam’s a moose and Dean’s a squirrel, what’s that make me?”

          “Exquisite,” Crowley complimented immediately.

          “No. I mean, thank you, but really. I’ve spent a whole month trying to fit in even a little with those two. I  _want_  to be their sister. So I want a King of Hell Winchester animal nickname.”

          “Are you sure that you want to be linked to those two buffoons? We could make a great team, you and I.”

          “Maybe one day.” You grinned, letting his flirting get to you. With the sporadic attention the Winchesters gave you, it felt nice to feel wanted. “But I finally have brothers. So what am I, Crowley? Please, give me some little way to feel like I fit.”

          He stopped and turned to face you. You did the same and kept your eyes on his while he considered your question. After a moment, he reached up and brushed his knuckles down your cheek. “You, my darling, are a swan.”

          “Alright,” you said slowly, wrapping your mind around his choice. “Why?”

          “You’re exquisite and beautiful, but I get the feeling that no one wants to get on your bad side. You’re dangerously beautiful.”

          After a moment of thinking about his assessment, you felt your lips curl up in a smile. “I can live with that.” Then you jerked your head back in the direction you had been walking. “Now let’s get going. I have to prove to  _Moose_  and  _Squirrel_  that I can keep the King of Hell in line.”


End file.
